Set Fire To The Past
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Andi Cruz is an adult now. She had cut ties with the whole gang ever since she left for WITS and then graduated from there. Now she is off to Chicago to a real college and studied Medicine but at the same time she worked as a paramedic in House 51 she saw how much she loved this place but her heart was to Medcine so she became a doctor! How will Jax react to the new Andi?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I was watching fanvideos of Andi and Jax pairing from Every Witch Way and then i started watching Chicago Med then Chicago**_ _**Fire and Chicago PD with Chicago Justice and this idea was born!**_

 _ **I hope you like it, Andi here is a little more mature though.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Set Fire To The Past**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Years can change someone. Andi had changed, she had hit a major reality check. During her years in WITS Academy Andi started maturing and the whole dream to be Guardian was slowly stuttered by the many people who doubt her because she was no witch. She grew tired of constantly having to prove herself to them.

That was the primal reason once she graduated from WITS she got herself in Med School in Chicago, she turned a new page away from magic and the supernatural.

The first year it was the adjustment year then she met her friends who later became her family and support team when her dad and mum died during a plane crush in Singapore and she was left in a huge debt. During the second year she had started from the summer to work as a Paramedic at House 51 and the money she got paid she used them to get her slowly out of the debt her parents left her in.

Two years later she found herself yet again in debt because of Med School but now she was prepared mentally for the struggle that was to come, she moved in with her friend/college classmate until he left to Riyadh leaving her the house and like that she called her Cruz and Otis to live with her so they can share the rent.

When Connor returned from Riyadh Cruz and Otis got the apartment next door to Andi's and Connor's apartment because they expected Connor to be war-torn and have PTSD which was confirmed since Andi had many times waken up by Connor cries and screams due to nightmares or night terrors. Andi spent days and hours at night begging Connor to share his thoughts and fears in hope that these occurrences will stop and her friend will get a good night sleep.

She reached to the point where she stole Connor's phone and stole the contact info of his father and his sister, Claire. She talked to Claire and convinced her to start talking to her brother again in hope that this reunion will take Connor's mind off Riyadh's terrors. Claire had warned her not to say anything to their dad since Cornelius will love to see Connor weak, and Andi did avoid him.

Along all this her friend Natalie joked/asked her if she had feeling for Connor which made her think about it for days. Until she found the answer to Natalie's question she had the same concerns about Jax's well being that later she translated them to a crush of small proportions but with Connor...with Connor her heart ached and her whole being was feeling the same agony his screams and cries in his sleep gave away and she felt as if her energy was bounded with Connor's emotions. If he was happy she was hyper and in good mood, he was sad or tired she felt drained and grumpy.

Connor on the other hand in Andi's eyes was completely oblivious to her feelings she thought that he saw her concern as a platonic concern. Oh! How wrong she was!

Connor spent the time he did in Riyadh with only one thought in his mind;

"Survive this to get back to Andi!"

He felt terrible for waking her up because of his nightmares and night terrors but felt guiltily happy when Andi will take him in her arms and they would cuddle together till the morning woke them up or how she would force him to eat and have breaks at work...he would obey just to see her smile and hear her talk about everything and anything. He would admire her when he would have time while they were on duty and will sneak glances to her whenever they would be out with their friends.

Will and Ethan tried to convince Connor to go on a date with Andi but he would refuse saying that Andi saw him as her friend.

How blind could they be?

Answer; A LOT!

So like that Connor found himself outside her room's door hearing her tidy around it since yet again last night she spent it in his bed calming him down from another nightmare now of his mother's suicide.

"Andi? Are you okay?" Connor asked shocked and startled as Andi swung the door of her room open and saw tears in Andi's eyes and a pregnancy test in hand.

That scene was like a slap to him.

She was pregnant with someone else's child.

"I'm pregnant? I swear it was not planned! For fuck's sake i'm in debt how will i raise this child? Should i give him or her up for adoption? Connor, why you look so...betrayed?" Andi rambled in worry, loss and guilt.

"Who is the father, Andi? And how could you be so careless!?" Connor suddenly blew up with anger at Andi as he grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her on the nearby wall scaring both Andi and himself.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Andi yelled at him as she pushed him away from her and glare at him with hurt and anger.

"Not everything is about you, Connor! I have a life too! And the father is a guy i met at the club me, Sarah, Robyn, Kidd, Gabby and Shay with Brett went to three weeks ago...i haven't seen him since then!" Andi yelled in defense at Connor's glare.

"How could you be so careless, Andrea?" Connor said serious but calmer now yet her full name came as a growl out of his mouth which made Andi even angrier.

"I'm still young, Rhodes! I still do mistakes it's not that you haven't had your one night stands! Don't make me feel guilty! I do that for myself thank you very much!" Andi said with an angry tone and turn back inside her room.

Connor didn't like the fact that Andi return to calling him Rhodes just like she called him in the first years of college.

"Well done, Rhodes! Now she hates us!" Connor scolded himself as he walked back to his room and slammed the door.

In the Chicago's International Airport Jax Naova with his sister walked out of the air plane with one mission;

Re-connect with Andi Cruz who disappeared once High School ended.

"Welcome Mister Naova and Miss Naova! Your limo awaits you!" The hired driver told them as he opened the door for the two Naova siblings. The limo drove to the most expensive hotel of Chicago that is where Jax and his sister will be living in.

"Andi i will find you wherever you are." Jax said with a happy smile as he admired Chicago from his window view.

 _ **So? What do you think? Do you like it so far? What do you think will happen next?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! This is the actual beginning of the story i hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Set Fire To The Past**_

 _ **A Day In Life**_

 _ **In The Limo:**_

"Bro! Why did you say Andi's name? She is not here?" Jessie asked confused and slightly sad since Andi used to be her Guardian but after the graduation she changed her number or didn't pick it up.

At the graduation she hugged, danced and laughed like any normal person who graduates an Academy. That is why it came into a shock to her when she walked to her house in Miami only to find her parents who told her she was not home.

"Oh! I know she is here, I did a tracking spell before we got on the plane." Jax said smirking to his sister who rolled her eyes at his tactics he kept on saying that he loved Emma but once he learnt of Andi's disappearing act he was furious and worried.

"I moved one you should too, bro! Now, I got a text from Diego and Marcus are already here so they want to meet at a local bar Marcus' uncle owns...it's called Molly's." Jessie said as she read the message on her phone.

"Why should I move on, sis? I'm worried about her well being what if she got herself into a danger situation and can't call for help? Chicago is a dangerous city, Jessie!" Jax said worried and then avoid making eye contact with Jessie as he admired the city from the limo's window.

Jessie sighed in annoyance as she copied her brother.

 _ **In Connor's and Andi's apartment:**_

Andi came out of her room and check to see if the coast was clear then rushed to the bathroom and started puking violently which caused Connor's head to pop inside the bathroom worried and looked at Andi holding her hair. Connor sighed in defeat and walked inside the bathroom and held her hair back while she puked.

"Thanks!" Andi said while she sighed before another wave of puke came up.

"Look I'm sorry I reacted that way it's just I was about to ask you out on a date and then you came out of the room saying you're pregnant. I think you can understand how shocked and unprepared I was." Connor confessed as Andi puked and then nodded her head once she got a chance to breath.

"I don't care whose baby is it, I will help you. One thing though...the father seems...well father material to you?" Connor asked hesitant to Andi who by now had stopped puking and sat on the bathroom floor with Connor.

"Well, he was smart and easy to keep the flow of the conversation going but when we reached the topic of kid cousins and siblings he told me that most times he babysat ended with disaster and he didn't want to do it again after that. So, I'm guessing with no...He is no father material but with his child might be different. I called him right after our fight and told him to meet in two hours at Molly's but before I could say more he guessed I was pregnant and said...he said that he wants to be in the child's life. If I date you because I want to too will you are okay with him being in our lives?" Andi asked Connor with a pleading and tired look on her eyes and Connor sighed deep in thoughts.

"What is his name first?" Connor asked Andi who smiled and said;

"Andrew Paige. He is in House 67 he used to work with Jimmy's late brother." Andi said with a tired smile at the memory of Jimmy's brother, Danny Borrelli. Connor copied that smiled too since he missed him too at times.

"Shut up! I like Andrew! He is a very nice, kind and funny guy! I have to say your one night stands' judging methods are proven to be good!" Connor exclaimed in amusement and Andi laughed as he slapped him in the shoulder.

"So...will you come with me?" Andi asked hesitant and Connor shook his head no.

"No, because this is something you need to do alone. I can't have him think you cheated on me with him...Andrew doesn't like that kind of girls and you are not that kind of girl...if in your conversation the boyfriend question pops up then tell him about my bathroom proposal." Connor said smirking and Andi's terrified face.

"Okay...wish me luck!" Andi said sighing in defeat as she stood up and started getting ready.

"You don't need luck...be brave." Connor told her as he kissed her cheek and then gagged at the smell of puke which caused Andi to call him an idiot.

Andi walked inside Molly's and waved at a few people and then sat in a booth and waited for Andrew who run to her dressed in his firefighters clothes.

"Andrew, if you have a shift we can reschedule this!" Andi said serious and Andrew chuckled and shook his head no.

"I just got off shift didn't want to stood you up so I came straight here." Andrew said with a kind smile and Andi smiled back.

They talked about the pregnancy which was kinda funny since Andrew didn't plan to be a dad yet he felt confident that he could be a great dad since he had a great role model in his dad. Then Andi told him about Connor and he laughed saying that he always thought they were dating but after their night together he felt awful thinking he was "the other guy" in the relationship.

Andi reassured him there was no such thing and that a few hours ago they started to official date.

"So, this baby will have two dads and a mum and a bunch of grandparents who will spoil him or her rotten...I like the odds!" Andrew said laughing as they walked out of the bar and headed to the bus stop from where Andrew will take the bus home.

"We haven't told Connor's dad or sister yet...and I don't think Mister Rhodes would like the whole scenario as for my parents...they are dead so it leaves only your parents." Andi said disappointed and Andrew squeezed her in a side hug.

"It's okay, I bet all of our friends are going to be there for you and I and Connor and the baby...I know it's not the same with having parents but Herman is a good...dad? I don't know I always saw him as a father figure of the group, am I wrong?" Andrew said reassuringly yet confused which caused Andi to laugh.

"Nope! He is the father figure of the group. So, when do we tell about the baby to them?" Andi asked nervously and Andrew said;

"Right after you and Connor made your dating official...and explain how I'm part of it." Andrew said smiling happy for Andi and Connor's relationship.

"Fine! Hey! You and Cruz haven't put a bet on me and Connor, right?" Andi asked suspicious but Andrew's bus arrived and Andrew smirked without giving her an answer as he climbed the bus.

"IDIOT!" She yelled laughed at him which he poked his tongue out at her from inside the bus.

Andi walked back to her apartment while she thought;

'Well, baby you dad is behaving like a child...I guess you'll be fine and not traumatized as I previously thought.'

The next day Andi woke up with a wave of sickness but she couldn't puke since she hadn't eaten anything yet once she had a slice of bread with honey on top her stomach calm down and she went to work, Connor was pulling a 48 hours shift so he was waiting for her with coffee at hand when she arrived.

"So making it official?" Connor asked as he offered his hand to her and she laughed while nodding.

To their surprise no one seemed fazed by them holding hands or them kissing each other before they went their separate ways.

"Why no one freaked out about me and Connor yet?" She asked confused at April as they looked at an x ray.

"Everyone already thought you two were dating." April said smirking at her friend who sighed and shook her head in confusion.

Suddenly she felt nauseas again and put her left hand on her mouth while the right rested on her belly as she struggled to gulp whatever was coming up back down.

"You okay?" April asked worried and suspicious while Andi looked at April and her eyes showed the answer "no".

"Go!" April urged her to run to the closest bathroom knowing well the symptoms since she had them when she was pregnant.

Once Andi was in the bathroom April smiled happy for Andi and walked to Maggie smirking.

"Andi Cruz is pregnant...guess who is the dad." April said smirking to Maggie who chuckled and put her right hand to her waist and the other supported her weight on the table as she looked her best friend.

"Connor?" Maggie guessed with raised eyebrows as April smiled and nodded.

"I'm not the dad, ladies." Connor said smirking from behind them as the girls jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Then who is it?" Maggie and April asked the same time confused.

"Andrew from 67. We started dating yesterday, girls. And don't tell anyone else because I invited them at Molly's to announce it. And to answer your upcoming question I'm totally okay with it, Andrew is going to be a marvelous dad and I'll make an excellent step dad!" Connor said smiling proudly as he completely some charts.

"I'm glad to see you so optimistic, Connor." Maggie said with approval as they return back to work-load.

The day went by with the Chicago Med's doctors, nurses, surgeons and other stuff members working non-stop. Andi had three surgeries, two of them with Connor and one with Doctor Zennetti.

The night came as Andi, Andrew and Connor stood outside Molly's all three of them blew out air from their mouths nervously as they watched the building that reminded them memories and they knew it as safe haven from the awful cruelty of the mornings.

"Things will go great! They are going to be shocked and skeptic at first but we are going to reassure them that we are adults and can handle it our own and we don't need their narrow minded opinions, right guys?" Andrew said nervous as he looked at his friends.

"Right...I guess." Andi said equally nervous.

"Let's get this over with then...I can't wait to get a drink after it." Connor said nervous and refused to see the worse case scenarios in his head.

"Do they have tomatoes to throw at us?" Andrew attempted to joke as they climbed the steps and it worked since Andi and Connor let a nervous chuckled as Connor pull the door open revealing all their friends and family drinking and talking happily.

Once the trio walked inside Herman saw them and yelled as loudly he could for everyone to shut up and everyone obeyed turning to see the nervous wreck trio who smiled awkwardly and waved shyly.

"You are going to do great!" Maggie and April cheered for Andi and the other two males who shared the nervous wreck style.

"Thanks, girls! So, we gathered you all here to announce something...you guys are our family either by blood or by experiences that bond us together." Andi started saying slightly nervous at first but then she got the hang of it.

"And you mean a lot to us so we thought to announce it early so you won't find out because we can't hide it anymore." Connor continued the speech as Andi smiled at him and they united their hands.

"So, a few weeks ago both I and Andi got together for drinks and one thing led to another and we woke up in my bed the next day..." Andrew said nervous as he held his smile intact.

"And yesterday I found out that I'm pregnant with his child..." Andi said with a nervous smile on her lips as she smiled to Andrew.

"And I yelled at her for not being careful and then I asked her out because that was my plan before she dropped the news on me." Connor finished the weird story and everyone was silent looking at them.

"To be honest I found you creeping at my door, Connor otherwise I would have being more settled with the news, mister!" Andi joked and Andrew chuckled as he rested his hand on Andi's shoulder.

"And we decided to co-parent the baby...meaning that I and Andi will be her or his parents and Connor will be his or her step dad. Now, we would love your support but if you don't have anything nice to say about the situation please don't say anything." Andrew said serious and looked at everyone one by one.

After a few seconds of silence everyone started cheering and applauding.

"This child couldn't be luckier!" Claire gushed over the news

Claire was still trying to wrap her head around it yet she dreamed of holding a small baby or running around with a toddler or talk about boys or girls with a teen.

Jax on the other hand he and his friends Diego and Marcus were about to walk inside Molly's and saw it packed with people.

"Uncle Chris, what is going and there are so many people here?" Marcus asked confused and Herman smiled at Marcus and his friends.

"A few friends announced they are expecting a baby! Isn't that amazing?" Herman asked rhetorically yet he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Really? Who?" Jax asked smiling happy at the news.

"I knew the mother-to-be she was a paramedic in our fire house while she was paying the debt her late parents left her. Did you know that Andi lost her parents in the terrorist attack in Singapore? Poor girl I remember her watching the news like her life depended on it and once they named the dead Andi let a piercing scream of the word no and collapsed crying Mouch and I carried her to the couch as she cried and Jimmy and others firefighters took turns staying with her at night because she would wake up crying or cry in her sleep. Then the tables turned and she helped Connor her boyfriend since he returned from Riyadh and he had nightmares and night terrors." Herman said while drying some glasses.

"Her name is Andi? As in Andi Cruz? What the odds?" Jax exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, do you know her? I never knew she went to Australia." Herman said confused.

"Because she wasn't I moved to Miami we were together in high school." Jax explained and then excused himself and went to find Andi but couldn't.

You see Andi had died her hair darker brown and had added some blond highlights at the middle of her hair down to the tips of her hair plus she had taken a few pounds and she was grew taller.

Jax gave up after a while and went back to his friends. On the other side of the bar Connor held her in his arms and that is why Jax couldn't see her she was in the inside of the booth.

She was happy that everyone took the news great and all night couldn't stop congratulating her.

 _ **So? What do you think? What in your opinion will happen next? Tell me in your reviews!**_


End file.
